Won't Let Go
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: Something Happens to the Centon Couple and Wade is there to help along!


Title: Won't Let Go

Pairing: John/Randy Wade/

Rating: T

Warning: Tissues Needed

Summery: Something terribly happens to the Centon Couple and Wade is there to help along. Songfic.

_**It's like a storm **_

_**That cuts a path **_

_**It breaks your will **_

_**It feels like that**_

Randy was waiting for John to get to their hotel room; he has never been this late before, his text him and gotten no reply, Randy was worried about his man. John finally got to the room 3 hours later and had a stink to his breath when he kissed Randy. "John where the hell was you at? I have been worried about you." "I was just chilling after Raw with friends, gosh Randy, you're not my father." "John you know me too well to say that, what happened?" "Nothing Randy, can we just lay down?" Randy thought about what happened that night on RAW, Miz and John teamed and John had a look in his eye when he first started to date Randy. "John, I have a question?" "What is it Randy, can't it wait till morning, I am sleepy." "You should have thought about that before you went and had fun with Miz." "What are you saying Randy?" "John I know the look you had in your eyes tonight." "Rand…" "Don't play mind games with me John, just come out and say it." "Randy, I was with our friends tonight. If you don't believe me call them up." "They would just lie about it." "Randal Keith Orton, I am not a liar. I HATE YOU." John took off and Randy was just so angry, he didn't know what to do. He loved John and believed him but he didn't know what was going on with his John tonight.

_**You think you're lost**_

_**But you're not lost on your own, **_

_**You're not alone**_

Randy missed John he was all alone, then he heard a knock, it was Wade Barrett. Randy shook his head, why on earth was Wade there, he wondered. He finally opened the door after still worrying about his John. "Wade, what do you want? Have you seen John? Why is he here for?" Miz was standing behind Wade with Alex they looked as if they were crying. "Please tell me what's going on? Yall are scaring me. Come in please." Alex and Miz walked in and Miz sat down on Alex's lap and cried into his chest. "Wade, what's wrong with them?" "Ugh…Randy…please sit down first, this isn't an easy thing to do." "W-What…?" "Randy, John was killed tonight, in a car accident." "You…damn…you…Miz…" "Hold on Randy, Miz didn't do anything." "He stole my man away from me and now John is dead." "No, Randy, Miz and John were never together tonight. Alex and Miz were with one another and John was hanging out with me. We did nothing, he thought you were going to show up and dance with him, he thought the reason why you didn't show was because you didn't love him anymore." Randy cried he blamed John for going out with Miz he killed his baby, his whole world. Wade scooted closer to Randy and had his hand in his and rubbed it softly. "You're not alone, Randy, we are here for you."

_**I will stand by you,**_

_**I will help you through**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

_**And you can't cope**_

_**I will dry your eyes,**_

_**I will fight your fight**_

_**I will hold you tight **_

_**And I won't let go**_

"Randy, hey, if there is anything I can do…" "Please stay…please?" Randy cried in the crease of Wades' neck. "Miz, Alex, can yall go back to yall's room?" they both nodded through their tears. Wade took Randy is his arms. "Randy, I will be here for you, when you need me I will help you through. I know what it's like to lose someone, I didn't know how I would had cope but before my man died he told me to peruse my dream, to be in WWE, when I got a call from Vince to be on NXT I couldn't turn it down. Chris helped me through, even though he had his man Jay there and I didn't have my Jussy there it hurt but I knew I would get through." Wade seen that Randy was crying so much now, and he took his hand and held it to Randy's face and just wiped his tears away and held him close against his chest. "It's going to be ok, I know how you hurt. Just lay your head on my chest. I won't let go of you." Randy nodded and laid on Wades' huge chest, and fell asleep on him.

_**It hurts my heart to see you cry**_

_**I know its dark this part of life**_

_**Oh it finds us all and we're too small**_

_**To stop the rain**_

_**Oh but when it rains**_

Randy woke up and rubbed his hand up and down the huge chest he was laying on, his John. "Morning Randy, how are you this morning?" Randy heard the accent of Wades' and looked up, Wade was smiling down on him and kissed his forehead. "No…No…No…it has to be a dream…you're John…you have to be." "Randy, you know it hurts me to see you cry." "But…John had this huge chest and felt like this, and his lips like this…" Randy kissed Wades' lips, and Wade moaned, it was his first kiss since Justin died. "And he loved it when I touched him here." Randy ran his cock over Wades' panted cock. Wade gasped a little but then took a hold of Randy's hips and drug him up towards him. "Hey, I know it's hard this point of life. I don't know how long it took to get over Justin, I guess I am still imaging he is here too when I look in your eyes. He had those mysterious eyes you have." They heard a clap of thunder and Randy shook on Wade. "What's the matter babe, you don't like the storms?" "No…I am 'fraid of them…oh Wade don't let me go."

_**I will stand by you,**_

_**I will help you through**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

_**and you can't cope**_

_**I will dry your eyes,**_

_**I will fight your fight**_

_**I will hold you tight**_

_**and I won't let you fall**_

2 Months later, at an arena in John's home town of Boston, everyone boo'd Wade and Randy when they came out holding hands together. They were the Tag Team Champs and they were fighting against Jay and Chris. "Wade, baby, I don't feel so good, I don't want to forfeit but I am sick." "I will stand by any word you say, I will go out there and fight that fight." "I miss John, if he was here we would be going to see his parents after the show." "Come here babe, I will hold you tight." "I just want to fall babe." "I won't let you fall anywhere except in my arms." Wade took his baby in his arms and rocked him until Randy was sleeping and then he went out and defeated Jay and Chris.

Randy was puking so much when Wade came back to check on him. "Baby, what's wrong?" "I think I am sick." "Well babe, I can tell that…what do you think made you sick?" "Being here in John's town I think." "Shh…baby we are going to get you well." "I don't want to go to the hospital." "But what if it is serious. I don't want to lose you." "Ok, only because I love you too much."

_**Cause I will stand by you,**_

_**I will help you through**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

_**and you can't cope**_

_**I will dry your eyes,**_

_**I will fight your fight**_

_**I will hold you tight**_

_**and I won't let go**_

Wade took John to the hospital and had to wait in the waiting room because the nurse wouldn't let him go back, and Randy didn't either because if something really bad happened he didn't want Wade to know it right then. After John found out why he was throwing up the tears came back and told the nurse to bring Wade back in. "Babe, what's wrong…shh…I got you." "I'm…I'm…pregnant…" "Babe that is happy news!" "But…you said when we first started going out you didn't want kids." "That was then and now is now babe, I will stand by you." "John would be so happy if I gave him a child but I couldn't then." "Hey, just come rest your head on big daddy's chest." Randy got out of the bed and laid on Wade chest and he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he was in the motel room bed with Wade rubbing over his little bump and singing to it. "I love you Wade." "I love you to Randy and I will never let you go." they kissed and Randy fell back to sleep with Wade softly rubbing his growing stomach.

_**Oh I'm gonna hold you**_

_**and I won't let go**_

8 Months later and after all the crazy food's Wade had to buy because Randy was having major cravings and after the painful screaming and many tears he wiped from Randy. Wade was holding his babies both of them. Paul Jonathon Barrett, 8 lbs and 4 ounces and 20 inches long, he had Wades' eyes and Randy's nose and fingers. Wade looked down at them and said, "I am going to hold yall forever and I won't let go.

_**I will stand by you,**_

_**I will help you through**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

_**and you can't cope**_

_**I will dry your eyes,**_

_**I will fight your fight**_

_**I will hold you tight**_

_**and I won't let go**_

When Paul was a month old Randy and Wade took him to the cemetery where John was buried at. "John, sweetheart, I miss you so much, but Wade is now taking care of me and we have a child together, Paul Jonathon, named after you and Justin. Wade, please hold me." "Anything for my babies. You are so strong babe, I wouldn't been able to do this in South Africa and I don't know if I will ever do it." "I will be there for you Wade, just like you have been here for me since my John died." This was the first time that Randy saw tears of sadness run down Wades' face. Randy took his hand and wiped the tears away and kissed his lips. "I won't let you go Wade, I love you." Wade cried on Randy chest and just started to think back when Justin died, it was so bad that he had cancer and never gotten passed the first stage of treatments, but he can look forward to the future for part of Justin is in with Randy the same way John is in him, they would never be forgotten.


End file.
